HetaliaNaruto High School
by McFishy
Summary: Two high schools, one holds the Hetalian kids while the other hosts the infamous Akatsuki! 10 kids from each school are utter rivals, but what happens when both groups start to understand each other? No flames accepted! T for Romano and Hidan's mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Of course I don't own Hetalia, the anime and the hot guys have all their credit given back to their frickin awesome owner! And I'd like to give thanks to my bf Shannon (who's username is Moon made of Ink) She made me look over fanfictions and made me see that it's way more complex than just writing sentences!**

No one's P.O.V.

10 children stood on one side of the forest's path, 10 children on the other side. All stared blankly at the person in front of them. All mouths were closed, no one spoke, or it would have broken the awkward silence. One by one though, the children on the left side walked away, back to their school. Same with the other side, until only two children from either academy remained. They had their heads bowed, they looked about the same age, same height and weight, they didn't know each other, but it felt as if they had lived with them their entire lives.

The child on the left side started to cry, his shoulders shuddered and his knees collapsed. He put his head in his hands and bawled. The other boys at his school loathed the students from the other school so much; they made posters of anti-bullying with them beating the other side up. Yet he had dated a girl from the other side, she was the sweetest thing, Pink hair, amazing strength, and a name that flowed through the wind in the spring, Sakura. But she confessed that she loved another man, she said that she was tired of protecting him, the man she loved had enough power to defend himself and her. With that, she left him to tend to his broken glass heart and to pick up his own tears. The other kid whispered an apology and left to follow his friends' path, his black cape flowing in the breeze.

Time Skip. Italy's P.O.V.

Italy couldn't stop thinking about the kid. He had a black cloak on, with red clouds scattered all over, an orange mask covered his face with a single black hole for view. He had spiked black hair, and that was basically all he could remember. He thought of what class was like over at their school, and what if the kid was thinking the same thing. What did the kid look like without his mask? Most importantly, what was for lunch?

He clicked back to his desk and found he had doodled all over his journal, it had the kids mask on it, pasta (no surprise there though), and the red cloud that was on all ten kids cloaks, and both schools mascots on the same path, doing exactly what all the kids were. Staring blankly in front of each other. The Wolf and the Raven, they fit the mood of the scene, after all, that was the mood Italy felt when he was there. A ruler smacked his desk and Italy lunged back in his chair, tipping it over and falling onto the ground, receiving an entire roar of laughter from his class. Italy's entire face turned red and he looked ashamed, he climbed back into his chair, staring at his lap. As his teacher walked back to the chalkboard and continued discussing math, Italy tried to listen but his mind kept turning back to think about the mysterious kid. So he just pretended to watch, and kept his mind on the 10 kids on the other side of the path.

Romano's POV

Romano was in Math with Italy, he was also one of the kids who pointed and laughed at the unfortunate misfit. On the path, he was in front of a silver haired, violet eyed retard with a copy-cat design like the other nine kids there. He thought about the kid for only a couple of seconds because the teacher kept asking him the questions since he was sitting near the back. He confronted the teacher about it on the sixth question she asked him.

"Amori-sensei, you've been asking me all the questions when, I don't know if you've noticed, but there are other students that could really use this." He stared at Italy from the corner of his eye; he had gone back to doodling.

"I'm sorry Romano, you are very right. Thank you for telling me, I didn't notice until now but now that you told me I can see why!" She asked someone else the question and Romano scribbled down something on a sticky note, crumpled it up, and threw it at Italy. He picked it up and read the note, his mouth fell open and he scribbled the reply underneath it. He passed it back to Romano:

'I saw what you were drawing, you gay for that guy or something?'

'No nii-chan, I'm just confused about this whole rivalry thing!'

Romano smirked, he loved feeding off Italy, he was so weak, so… Well that explains everything. Romano had always wondered why he was the southern part, it didn't seem fair. He should be the top; he could defend off countries better than Italy could! So who decided he was the southern part in the first place?

China was in Language arts class, he was taking notes on onomatopoeia when he started thinking about the kid in front of him. He remembered he had blonde hair over one eye and a bored expression on his face. He had a large ponytail and a cloak to match the other children's; it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl. He remembered he got a glance of some of the other children, a few were a bit odd looking, but he didn't glance at them long enough to place what was off about them. He heard the teacher talking and shot his gaze back up, he saw her right a sentence that used a form of onomatopoeia, and he jotted it down.

'The car came to a screeching halt, _creee!_' The teacher asked if anyone had another example of onomatopoeia, China raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How about 'the metal swords clashed with a'" He acted like he was holding a sword and thrust it forward "_Clang!_" a couple of students chuckled.

"Yes that would be one, anyone else?"

China stopped listening and doodled the child's face in his journal; he looked like he had guy liner on, or just thick eyelashes. He gave him a happy expression instead of the one he wore on the path, even though China was supposed to hate everyone from that school, he felt like they could've gotten along. After all, it seemed like they'd both gone through some gender misidentification problems. If that was true, he'd find out more about this kid. Even if it meant disguising to go into the other school, or just snooping around. But for now, he needed to get past LA.

Germany was practically falling asleep in Social Studies, they were learning about Africa, and it was real tiresome since the only person he could ask for help would be Egypt, but Egypt was silent and never tried to make friends. So Germany had to figure it out on his own, even if it killed him. He spaced out and started thinking about the kid that was in front of him on the path, he had orange spiked hair and plenty of piercings on his face. He had a black cloak to match the others, and he had weird eyes, they were kind of like a ripple effect. He heard his teacher keep calling on him, so he picked his head up and asked his teacher to repeat the question.

"I said, when did Ghana become independent?"

"Uh… 1957?"

"Yes that's correct, now class-" Germany laid his head back down, he started to think about things besides Ghara, or whatever it was. He thought about his summer in Germany, his father had let him try beer for the first time. It was real bitter and in the morning, he had a headache. His brother teased that he must've been a German imposter because he didn't like beer. Prussia was one to talk though, he had gotten drunk from an entire mug his dad gave him, he pantsed three men and slapped five women's asses, and when he woke up, he ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

He had screamed that he was never going to drink that crap again. Germany remembered when he and Prussia went to a water park in Berlin, Prussia kept doing tricks off the high dive and got in trouble with the life guard. He just replied 'You just don't want the awesome me to expose my talent to such low level commoners!' His father grounded him for an entire day, leaving Germany to go to an art museum. Prussia said he'd turn Austrian if he kept going to museums like that. Germany was completely in the clouds now; no one could honestly bring him back.

Poland was in Art Class. He was thinking about the girl that had been in front of him, she had gorgeous blue hair tied in a bun, with an origami rose for an accessory. She had a silver piercing on her chin, and blue eye shadow. She had a matching cloak next to the others; she was the only girl in her posse. Poland drew himself and the girl on a cliff, kissing, when the boy next to him (Lithuania) gasped in horror.

"Poland, I thought you loved _me_!" He drew back.

"What? Uh… No Lithie, I love you too, it's just like… Uh…" He tried to find an explanation or even just make one up, but this was basically impossible.

"Poland, I never thought you would do this to me! I thought we had something special!" The brunette started to get teary eyed

"No, Lithie, this is me in like Anime Land or something! I just drew this because I was all bored and stuff!"

"Oh, yeah, except you spent half the art class drawing it!" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No, don't cry! I'm really sorry, I won't do it again! I could change it to be you if you want!" The teacher stood up from his desk.

"I think you two need to sort this out with a counselor. Please go to room 207."

Lithuania stood up and ran out of the room, Poland did the same. His heart heavy and confused. He imagined it like it was dripping ink from the tip. Poland and Lithuania soon found the counselors office, a sign hung from the handle that said 'Do Not Disturb' so the blonde just leaned against the wall and slid down. The brunette moved all the way to the other side of the hall and sat down against a locker, he had his head lowered so Poland could only see his mouth. Poland felt terrible, he felt like everyone was ashamed at him. His lower lip trembled; he shut his eyes and held back his tears. He laid his head on his knees and covered his vision with his arms, and he silently cried into them.

Russia was in Language Arts also, not paying attention to anything the teacher said, but following the teacher's body. He didn't write down any notes, just stared at the teachers figure, thinking of how doomsday would look if he would be the last survivor. He'd win the heart of Ukraine, Lithuania would kill Poland and give Russia his infinite devotion. Latvia would grow a foot, and Estonia would be livelier. He pictured all his teachers dead at his feet, but most importantly, the principal had his body nailed to a beam, with a steel pipe sticking out of his neck, blood dripping down the spout. And Soviet Russia would rise again, this time invading all spaces on the globe.

He remembered where he was and groaned in his mind, such a beautiful world, lost in his imagination. Reality has that kind of grip on people, unluckily. So he decided to listen to Ms. Aoi for once, but immediately got bored. He remembered the kid he saw on the path, he had blue hair completely brushed up, black soulless eyes, and really sharp teeth. Oh, yeah he also had blue skin… odd… He remembered a saying that he thought was hilarious

'God must love retards, he makes so many of them'. He thought what it might be like to go through your life with blue skin. But maybe the kid was just auditioning for a spot in 'Blue Men' or maybe he was trying to be a smurf. Either way, he was weird. And Russia hated him.

He was an 'other sider' after all. Why should he like him? His teacher wrote another sentence on the board 'The metal swords clashed with a _clang_!' Who would come up with a sentence like that? The teacher wrote another one on the board 'The gun shot sounded through the air with a _bang_!' Better… Much… He thought of a good sentence 'The blood ran down the victims' nose and dripped onto the wooden floor boards with a steady beat. _Plit plit plit plit'_ He realized he said it out loud, the teacher responded,

"A little descriptive, but okay!" She turned and wrote it down on the chalkboard, Russia stared at her with an evil intent. He felt like a fire was burning inside his body, wisps traveled around his fingers and burned in his muscles. Starting in his heart and traveling outward, such a big fire had been created. All of his emotions were sent into the fire, it fed off anger, and it fed off itself.

Austria was in band class, he played the violin. He wanted to play the piano but that was the teachers' job, so he settled for the violin. It still was in a lot of masterpieces, and was favored by many artists. He could already play 12 different songs by Beethoven and Bock; his classmates weren't surprised, but impressed. No one honestly got them interested into mastering this kind of music until Austria came along.

A few of the kids were catching up to him, but not by much, even his teacher was impressed. Mr. Tsubaki told the class that he was thinking of moving Austria to Advanced Band, but some of the kids begged the teacher to let him stay. Mr. Tsubaki was going over a rise and fall in tempo, Austria had already learned this so he was just spacing. The kid he was in front of had green eyes with the white part of his eyes were dyed red; he kept his face hidden by a mask and was extremely tall. The boy had a glare in his eyes last he remembered. Austria felt a little scared of the kid when he was on the path. When the kid walked away, he thought he could make out the kid smiling through his mask. Like he cherished seeing him, either that or it was a smirk. Either way, Austria still hated the school.

The music teacher tapped his pointer on the ridge of the piano and Austria snapped to attention, he told everyone to start from the top. Austria glanced at the music sheet of the person sitting next to him; the title said 'Ode to Joy' When Mr. Tsubaki gave the signal, the class started off. But one person was screwing the entire band class up; Mr. Tsubaki announced everyone to stop and heard one lone violin doing his part in Ode to Joy. Austria looked up and blushed uncontrollably. The class laughed, and Austria raised his hand.

"Austria" Mr. Tsubaki called on him

"Which song are we playing sir?"

"We're playing 'The Blue Danube' By Johann Strauss"

"Right" He said, and flipped to the appropriate sheets

They started off again, and they finally sounded good. Austria still had a bit of the blush on his cheeks; he was embarrassed since he'd never done that before. The kid had distracted him from his work; he felt as if the kid had touched him somehow, told him that their schools weren't so different. Austria played on with a warm heart; he put emotion into his music. He felt the piece, put his mind and heart into his performance. Played every piece as if that were his last he'd be able to play.

Belarus was in cooking, drawing plenty of pictures with her and Russia. When the time came, she walked over to her cooking station and baked Pirozhki when she was supposed to bake Apple Pie. She took an icing tube and squeezed blue icing onto the top, writing out Russia in curlicue letters. She nuzzled the plate and hissed at people if they walked by, they glared at her or raised their eyebrows in confusion. They understood she had an obsession, but this took it to new levels, she was now crazily obsessed with Russia.

That was just another example to her bad reputation, she had done so much to humiliate herself that her only friend was Ukraine, but Ukraine had popular friends of her own, so they didn't want her hanging around the blonde creep. She stood in front of a kid with his hair dyed green, he had a tan line down the middle of his face, his entire left side was slightly darker than his pale right side. And he must have misshapen shoulder blades, because they were sticking up in the middle. He had yellow eyes and his left side smiled crazily, revealing sharp teeth. Belarus wasn't thinking about the kid, she was too submersed in worshipping her mini-Russia.

Japan was also in cooking, he had walked past Belarus and his tummy started to hurt. She had blue icing, he remembered the party America had, everything there was blue. The food, games, party favors, even America was dressed in blue. He got tired of that color and remembered the party whenever he saw blue food. He gulped and held his abdomen; he leaned against a nearby table. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead; it was covered in hot sweat. A few students asked if he was okay, he shook his head.

"Sensei, Nihon isn't feeling well"

"I'd say, you're as white as a sheet, you can go see the nurse"

Japan nodded and walked out the door. Seeing blue food never made him this nauseous, his vision swirled, it waved and shook. He felt like a hollow chocolate bunny, his chest was hurting and his breathing was rapid. His ankles felt like they were struggling to support his weight. His head felt air go through it and his head hit the ground with a smack that traveled through his entire skull. He blacked out just before seeing a classmate run up to him, he couldn't make out the person, he just saw the figure materialize in the side of his vision.

_Japans' Dream (Please read while playing 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid' By The Offspring)_

He was the only one on the path; he looked at his school through the trees. He felt no breeze, but his clothes rustled and he saw he was wearing the cloak all those kids were wearing. Someone touched his shoulder; he looked up and saw a red haired kid looking down at him. He was floating upside down; he had droopy eyes and was wearing Japans' clothing, just a plain white tee and baggy blue jeans. A breeze actually came, their hair flowed to the right madly, the red heads shirt ripped off, revealing a prosthetic arm and a tattoo of kanji on his heart. The whole world around them dissolved into blackness. The ground fell under Japan and he started to float where he was, and gravity finally got ahold of the red head, he fell downwards, starting slowly and progressing. Japans' levitation act wore off and he fell down into the darkness, he screamed his little cultured heart out. The cloak started to tear off into a plain white uniform and black dress shoes; he started to slow down and touched ground in darkness. He looked around for the kid, he had disappeared completely. A strip of darkness peeled of and fell to his feet, revealing green grassland. He spied the red head through the rift, in Japans' clothing again, sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"Oh, there you are" He waved him over "Come on, you're missing this" He turned back to stare over the horizon.

More strips started to peel off, until a whole doorway was opened. Japan walked through and sat next to the kid. He stared over an ocean under a gorgeous sunset, only a few thin clouds lined the sky. It was so serene; he turned his head to ask the boy his name. But only a hole into the ocean remained, he just turned his head back to the scenery and smiled. Not caring that he was gone.

Greece was also in Math class, he didn't laugh at Italy, he knew that'd be rude. He just adjusted the hat he was wearing; it was the face of a cat. He was slouching in his seat and lazily listening to his teacher, he thought he wouldn't need math in his job. He stared over at a poster his teacher had hanging up, it was the Sphinx in Egypt. He wanted to go visit that statue, but his parents couldn't afford the trip. So he was stuck looking at postcards and his math teachers poster, it was a shame, he never got into historical stuff and the one time he wants to go see a thousand year old monument, his parents tell him no. The boy that stood in front of him on the path for some reason, reminded him of the Sphinx. He had thin features, black hair tied into a ponytail with two thick bangs on the side of his forehead. He had two lines starting at the bridge of his nose and traveling all the way down to his cheek bone, probably from smiling so much. The kid was wearing a very serious expression and had one arm sticking out of his black cloak. Greece felt attached to the kid; they seemed about the same age and stuff. He couldn't keep his mind off the kid until the end of math class, a bell sounded and he picked up his things and left the boring room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Whee! I have to warn you guys, now there will be Poland x Lithuania, slight Austria x Hungary, and the countries finally meet the Akatsuki, so plz give me your support and ideas, I don't except flaming or mean comments. Only nice stuff or help would be appreciated, and credit is given in the first chapter, so, Hasta La Pasta~!**

Italy moved through a crowd of kids in the hallway, a hundred voices floated through the air, mixing together and making it impossible to focus on one voice. He called this 'Going Upstream' since he felt like a lone salmon fighting against the current of a powerful stream. He finally found an empty space and moved into it, he sped up a bit, when he was in front of his locker he sped the dial to the correct numbers; 21-32-11. He lifted the latch and opened his organized space, he felt like climbing inside of it and hiding the entire day. Looking through the slats and staring at everyone's legs; it would be better than going to Social Studies.

But he would be able to speak to Germany right afterwards, so he manned up and thought positive. He switched his Math binder for his orange Social Studies binder, a lot of weight was put into his locker, and less weight was laid into Italy's arms. He slammed his locker shut, causing a few kids to flinch or say 'ow!' He immediately apologized and stood up, he walked back down the hallway, following the stream this time, and he took the first door on his left. Germany was the only one left; he had his head in his arms, staring at the Smart board. Italy walked over to him and waved his hands in front of his gaze, his eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. He lifted his head and smiled at him; Germany grabbed his things and left the classroom. At the doorway, he turned around and waved Italy goodbye, Italy waved him back. When his back was to him, Italy quickly blew a small kiss, making sure no one saw him.

A few kids had started walking in, mostly in pairs, and sat at random seats. The seats in Social Studies were connected to a tiny desk; at least he wouldn't be able to fall down in this classroom. A kid named Switzerland called his name, Italy looked over at him, he was leaning against a lone desk at the back, he gave him two thumbs up.

"I nearly fell out of my seat laughing!" He grinned uncontrollably

"It's a good thing you didn't; we both would've been embarrassed!" Switzerland chuckled

"You must've been really out of it when Sensei smacked your desk, what were you thinking about?"

Italy leaned against his hand and stared at his desk "Oh, just stuff"

Switzerland laughed "Of course, what kind of stuff?"

Italy started to feel nervous "Uh, pasta?"

Switzerland spoke in a slightly annoyed voice "Come on Italy, you can't think about pasta that much. What were you really thinking about?"

Italy lost his smile now "Um, the, the other school…"

Switzerland shrugged and regained his friendliness back "That's fine, we can think what we want to!"

Italy sighed out of relief, at least Switzerland understood; other kids would gang up on him and make sure he didn't hang out with the kids at the other school. The classroom was full by now, the teacher walked in and the room went silent, kids returned back to their seats and all eyes turned towards the teacher.

Romano has every class with Italy, which was a bother because he would always talk to him, maybe those few minutes on the path with that silver haired dude were a good thing, they got Italy to be more calm and got him to shut up. He was sitting at the front of the class, Italy was on his right, staring solemnly up toward the teacher viewing a news report on the war in Egypt and Libya, he'd never been this silent before. It kind of scared Romano, he stared at Italy's eyes, a beautiful shade of brown that he always hid behind his smiling squint. Romano shook his head, that was odd, he'd never shown those kinds of feelings before, let alone thought like that! He stared back at his teacher, Mrs. Kotone; she just gave birth to a girl and got a six week maternity leave. She had gained a bit of weight. He raised his hand as high as he could. Mrs. Kotone called on him;

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Romano kept his hand in the air

"Yes, go quickly though, we're going to go over the homework we did"

Romano nodded and rushed out of the classroom; he slowed down a bit and eventually came to a walk. He opened the door to the men's bathroom and just stood in front of the mirror, he checked his hair and skin. He talked to himself in his mind;

'Why the hell are you a thinkin' like a that?'

'I don't know! Lay off a me!'

'We need to get over whatever the hell this is, it's just a weird'

'You a said it'

'Think of something else, don't a focus on Africa'

'Those damn jerks, making a me do homework every frickin' night!'

'Get over it you pansy! Repeat after me, I am awesome'

'No you're not dude don't a lie!'

'Shut the hell up, pansy!'

'Sorry, couldn't help ourselves!'

"Dude, are you done checking yourself out?" Romano looked over at Prussia; he was zipping up his pants.

"What the hell are you a talking about you potato sucking burro?" Romano put his hands on his hips

"I can see Spain got through to you, seeing as how you called me a donkey in Spanish instead of Italian!"

Romano blushed "Fine, you potato sucking asino!"

Prussia flipped his hair "That's better you foul mouthed horn worm spawn"

Romano chuckled and looked away Prussia tilted his head "What's so funny horn worm spawn?"

Romano smirked "Oh nothing, I just a thought you could come up with a something better than that. I'm kind of a doubting that you're awesome now!" That would get him angry

"Oh, you want the f*ckin' awesome me to use more language? Alright, how 'bout this b*tch, you-"

Both of them heard a toilet flush and they looked in horror as a teacher stepped out of a stall in a suit and cut Prussia off before he could unleash his 'terror'

"Prussia, don't you even start! Both of you go straight down to the principles' office right now!" Prussia glared at Romano and they both followed the mysterious teacher down a flight of cement stairs.

China moved into Math class, he listened intently to the teachers words and took notes. He honestly didn't care for Math; he listened for the first five minutes of it so the teacher didn't need to keep checking up on him. He doodled every now and then in his journal, that was fine though, the teacher never checked it. He laid his hand against his cheek and leaned on his arm, thinking, again, about the kid that was on the path. What did that kid do that made China think about him so much? He just caught his eye and China couldn't let go of his gaze on him, he was getting antsy, he wanted to go to lunch immediately. It was around that time of year when they were allowed to eat outside, China and his friends would go spy on the other kids every now and then. Today was one of the times they would spy on them, so China was extra antsy. He fidgeted with his pencil and glanced around the room several times, trying to find something to take his mind off the kid. He found nothing and decided to listen to the teacher;

"…and if I multiply that number by -5, I get a positive number. If I multiplied -76 by +5, I get a negative number." Nope, too boring. China guessed thinking about his summer vacation would be better, so he remembered that his dad said they were going to Mexico in June.

China was now completely fluent in Spanish, so it wouldn't be too hard to talk to the locals or make some pen pals. He had only seen pictures on Google images, so he couldn't imagine what it must've really looked like in the real place. For some reason, the kid that was in front of him on the path popped into his mind, they were sharing an ice cream cone, a boy comes up and shoves China into the other boy, making their lips hug each other. He raised his eyebrows, he caught himself and tried to put it out of his mind, after all, they haven't even met each other yet, why should they kiss?

'Ayah' China thought 'This class is taking way too long' He wondered what everyone else was doing, and if they were having a good time, unlike him.

Germany switched on over to Science with Mr. Katsu, he was very friendly and hilarious, always kept you on your toes for another joke and told cool facts. So Germany was actually smiling, he was taking notes on chemical reactions between different substances, five times already, Mr. Katsu made two liquids explode when they were placed together. The class was always impressed. The clock turned to 12:15 and Germany started getting excited, only 15 minutes before lunch. So he jotted down his last sentence as Mr. Katsu explained about the molecules and how they 'didn't like each other' but Germany didn't listen, he wouldn't give a test on it anyways.

He laid his hand against his cheek and leaned against his arm, he stared at the second hand on the clock, it went so fast, but no matter how far it got, it accomplished so little. The minute hand was evened out, it went a lot slower, but it did an okay job, minutes go by fast, and the hour hand barely went anywhere, yet it did so much. He realized he was interested in a clock and stared at Mr. Katsu instead, he liked to use his hands a lot, they were always moving. He had short black hair and clear skin, except for a tattoo of a heart in a cloud on his upper arm, he was very tall and always smiled, and no one couldn't like him. Mr. Katsu was sitting on the edge of his desk; he had a pair of safety goggles on and plexi gloves. He carefully poured a clear liquid into another foggy liquid and the mixture bubbled, it soon settled and smoke started rising from the beaker. The class gave a laugh of approval and Mr. Katsu chuckled.

"…and that's why I became a science teacher" He set down the beaker, careful not to spill the contents, and stood up. Germany gazed back down at his journal, it had at least a paragraph of information, all organized and pretty looking, and his entire journal looked like that. He doodled a small star at the top of his page, just for fun, and gave it two eyes and a smile. He had an imagination, not everything is all serious to him.

He gazed back at the clock; it was around halfway through 15 min and 20 min. Probably around 12: 17 or 18, he would meet Italy and Japan in front of the double doors at the entrance, he remembered how the three met. In 6th grade, Italy had walked into the boys locker room after gym and a boy said "Girls locker room is downstairs" Everyone cracked up and Germany immediately pinned the kid against a locker and threatened to rip his manhood off if he did another thing like that, and Italy had been hanging around him ever since then. Japan had also been bullied in 6th grade, but not as often as Italy had been. In 7th grade, a rumor had gone around that Germany, Japan, and Italy were in a love triangle, and on the last day of school (during field day) the person who made the rumor decided to show himself. Prussia (in 8th grade at the time) had leaned over the gate to the track singing a very peculiar song.

"Germany, Japan, and Italy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a kid with a three way heritage!" Luckily, the rumor died down after that day, another thing was that it would remain in everyone's minds (even the axis powers) as the funniest day in history. In 8th grade, the axis powers got in a fight with five other kids and Germany, Italy, and Japan got hurt the most along with a three week suspension. Germany stared at the clock, it now was 12:20, 10 minutes left, 10 minutes too many.

Mr. Katsu was talking about how 1 + 1 doesn't always equal two, a few of the students frowned before he gave the explanation. He grabbed a water bottle filled nearly to the top, a measuring cup, a container of rubbing alcohol, and a funnel. He said that the water bottle was filled with two cups of water as he pulled out a red permanent marker and marked where the top of the water was. He then emptied the water bottle into a nearby sink and filled the measuring cup halfway, one cup. He poured the water into the funnel and everyone watched as the bottle filled up halfway, then, he filled the measuring cup halfway with rubbing alcohol and poured it into the water bottle.

The kids sat back in awe as they noticed the top of the water didn't touch the marker, Germany was impressed and, once again, glanced at the clock. It now read 12:22, how come time was moving so slowly now? He placed his hand on his cheek and leaned against his arm, he stared at the door and saw the sophomores coming back up from their lunch. He saw Prussia run past, but then back up and wave at Germany with a smirk, Germany just smiled back, he didn't care for Prussia, and he didn't want to get in trouble with Mr. Katsu either. He glanced back at Mr. Katsu, using his hands, explaining how the molecules in the rubbing alcohol had more space in between each other and blah blah blah…

He tried to space out again, but there was too much stuff distracting him: Mr. Katsu, the sophomores, where he was staring. He considered doodling in his journal, but he didn't want to ruin his perfect streak of organized pages. The star was small, it didn't matter. Out of anxiety, he glanced back at the clock, 12: 25, it was now mocking him, going so slowly, screw you time! Then Germany got an idea, he could hang out in the bathroom, the girls took way longer than five minutes to go, so he could always hang there and watch time fly!

Germany raised his hand; Mr. Katsu almost immediately called on him.

"Can I use the restroom?" He lowered his hand.

"May I use the restroom!" the teacher corrected.

"Hey, I asked first!" And he stood up as a few kids stifled a laugh, he walked out of the door and closed it slowly, if he didn't it slammed really hard, and preceded to the boys' bathroom.

During the talk with the counselor, Poland and Lithuania got to miss Art and Social Studies. There were tears and finally hugs afterwards. When the two heard the bell and headed down to lunch, they held hands to the lunchroom. Down two flights of stairs, and out two double doors, they sat the outside lunchroom. The teachers moved the salad bar into the middle of a cement patio, dividing 20 cement, circular tables onto either side of the patio. A small opening in the surrounding trees led to the path to the other school where most of the kids probably were.

Lithuania and Poland took their regular seats near the walls of the school with the other two trembling nations. Latvia and Estonia were hunched over their plates, their eyes darted around to find the unusually large freshman that basically owned them. Latvia was first to notice the arrival of the couple and sat up. He nudged Estonia who replied through a mouthful of food.

"Hey" And continued eating. When Poland gave a small wave, he and Lithuania sat in the same seat, Lithuania in Poland's lap, and talked to the two Baltics. Poland was first to speak.

"Where's the Russian?" Estonia was on lookout, so Latvia was speaking for both of them.

"L-last time we saw him h-he was in math, s-so we hope h-he got in trouble with the t-teacher" Latvia leaned forward to get a glimpse of the side of the building, his eyes widened and he elbowed Estonia in the gut. Poland turned around and saw an unusually large freshman walking straight towards them. He felt Lithuania start to shiver and placed an arm around his shoulder. Lithuania looked him straight in the eye and Poland smiled back, the brunette blushed and gave a slight smile back. They braced as Russia got closer and close. He didn't sit down though, he stared at Poland for a minute then finally spoke.

"Everyone is waiting for you, come on." Poland nodded at Lithuania and the brunette got up, Poland followed Russia into the opening. The path was made of dirt with a few scattered twigs, not too long. He spotted a few heads spying on a similar patio at the other school. Six kids were mainly focused on one particular table crowded with 10 kids, the kids that they met on the path. Germany gestured Poland over with his hand. Poland squeezed into an opening that Austria made by scooting over. Poland found the blue haired beauty and saw her glance over, she nudged an orange haired boy next to her and pointed out Poland, nine of the kids in the bushes ducked for cover.

Poland looked around and finally got that he gave away their position, too late though, the posse got up from their table and made their way over to the countries. Germany lifted his head and shoved Poland.

"Nice going! Look at what you did!" Italy came out from behind a tree, bearing a big white flag and flapped it all around the entrance to the path. Germany tackled him.

"You idiot, we don't want to surrender!" China came out from under a bush and stood up for Poland.

"It wasn't his fault, he just didn't notice them! It's alright Poland." He bowed to show his respect

Russia pointed out "Well, let's think of something, they're here." The orange haired kid stood at the front of the entrance only the bushes blocked their way.

Russia stared at the kid with evil intent as he talked.

"I would like to talk to the leader of this group, may you come forth?" Russia raised a hand.

"I believe that would be me" Germany protested.

"I'm the smartest of the group; I think I should be the leader!" Austria crossed his arms and glared at Germany.

"If it's smarts you want, I exceed that level! I know more about history than you ever will!" China raised his arm high up, letting his big sleeve fall down his arm.

"I am one of the oldest countries ever, I should know more about history and culture!" Italy straightened up.

"Hey, I have a lot of culture in my bones!" And soon a big commotion was started about who was the real leader, Russia saw the orange haired boy clench his teeth.

"Everyone just SHUT UP! Judging by appearance and how you handled the situation, I can tell that the leader is" He pointed to Germany "The blonde haired one, come forth" Germany put on a serious face and walked toward the bushes. The orange haired boy looked him straight in the eye.

"What is your name, child?" Germany turned his head slightly but kept his gaze fixed.

"Germany, and you?" The orange haired child squinted his eyes a bit.

"I am Pein. Remember me well because I plan to go to wondrous places." Germany narrowed his eyes.

"Right…" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Why do you spy on us all the time? You have caused us much trouble and let me warn you, you won't like us when we get into fights." Germany took this into consideration and decided to heed his advice.

"Your group has done us many troubles as well. For one thing, you are our rival school." Pein nodded.

"True, but wouldn't you agree that as long as you are in one school, every other is your rival?" A hum of thought could be heard from Germany.

"I never thought of it that way, but it's not just that, the green haired kid there." He pointed to the kid with the tan line and odd shoulders "He stole our school mascot, Huskie." The green haired kid chuckled.

"**We didn't actually steal him,** _don't tell them!_ **We ate it, and he's not a wolf, we can tell you that.** _Nice going Zetsu, they're gonna get pissed at us!_" Germany stared at him in confusion as he bickered with himself. Pein cut him off and spoke.

"Yeah, he has a thing for that. Like he said, he actually ate your mascot"

"**He was good too!** _Shut up_!" Pein nudged him and Zetsu stopped talking to himself.

"So, anything else?" Germany placed a pointer finger on his chin and stared at all the kids around Pein. He pointed out one with his silver hair slicked back and started.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him using his own blood to draw a peculiar symbol on all our schools' windows."

Pein nodded "That's Hidan. He's in a certain religion where he needs to do stuff like that, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't his blood." Germany raised his eyebrows. Hidan reminded him of Prussia, silver hair, same eyes, even same personality. "Is that all?"

"No, the blue one there released over 100 fish into our indoor swimming pool, and one shark." Pein sighed; he turned around to the blue kid.

"Kisame, I thought I told you to stop that!" Kisame shrugged

"Sorry Leader-sama, can't help it!" Pein pinched the skin between his eyes, he returned his gaze with Germany.

"I'm sorry, I could've stopped that, but Kisame kept it a secret. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all I can remember…" Italy jumped onto Germany's back and screamed loud enough for other kids at their tables to look over at the group of kids.

"Wait, I got beat up in December by some kid named Uchicka Sauce kay! Know him?" Pein nodded

"Yes, but you're saying it wrong, it's Uchiha Sasuke." A kid with black hair tied back into a ponytail laid a hand on Pein's shoulder but said to Italy.

"Sorry, that was my little brother; he's got a bit of a temper." Italy nodded and got off Germany's back. Germany leaned back for his back to crack and looked back at Pein.

"I guess that's it then" Pein nodded "If it's no trouble, would you like to meet us all at Brook Park?" A few of the countries looked at him in horror or confusion. Pein thought for a moment, then looked all around him at his group and replied.

"I hope I'm speaking for the whole group here, and I except your offer." A few of the kids on the other side of the bushes nodded in approval. Russia didn't approve though, he stared at Germany with evil intent and thought in his mind why he shouldn't go.

One- It was the other side

Two- He didn't know who he should hang out with at the park

Three- He didn't even know if they would like him or not.

If Germany was this persistent about it, then Russia had no choice but to go. So he hoped that one of the kids would at least say hello to him when he came. The students at the other school walked back to their lunch table, and the countries returned to theirs as well.

Austria sat with Hungary, just her and him. Some of the other kids teased them that they were going out or that they should, but he didn't listen and neither did Hungary. They talked about normal things like the weather, worldly affairs, what could be changed at the school, but Hungary never asked about the other school. She saw Austria walk out of the opening and stood up from her seat, he got to her and she questioned Austria immediately.

"What happened?"

"We had a talk with the other side. Nine of us and ten of them are going to meet after school at Brook Park." Her eyes grew wide.

"Is there going to be a fight?" He shook his head rather fast.

"Oh, no no no no! We're just going to hang out there!" Hungary sighed with relief.

"Sorry, they got a bit carried away. Well, I hope you have fun then!" Austria nodded; they both sat down at their table and ate their now cold food. A layer of awkward silence passed between them. Austria thought he should say something, but what? He had a weakness for talking to girls, should he talk about stuff like clothing? Shoes? Cats? Think Austria, what does Hungary like? Uh… And, like always, they just talked about boring stuff. Austria didn't really want to, but what else should he talk about? He wanted to talk about more things than weather and political matters.

Soon, after a good five minutes, a bell rung for the freshmen to go back in, the sophomores would flood to outside. So Austria walked through the hallways with about 100 other kids, he grabbed his things from his locker for LA, a subject he loved dearly.

Belarus walked back to her locker with Ukraine. Belarus had witnessed the entire argument between Pein and Germany, and Ukraine wanted all the info. Even though Ukraine hung out with the popular girls, she rarely wanted to get into drama at their school.

"Alright, who was all there?" Belarus rolled her eyes.

"Russia, me, Poland, Germany, Italy, Austria, Greece, and China" She remembered.

"Okay, who was with you on the path in the morning?" Belarus let out a slight sigh.

"Me, Russia, Austria, China, Greece, Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, and Poland. That was everyone!" She squatted down to her locker and spun the dial, Belarus was still behind her. Still questioning.

"Where were Japan and Romano?"

"Japan felt sick in cooking and went to the nurse, as for Romano. I think he got into a fight."

"Who hit him? Did he get hurt?" She cupped her hands around her heart and leaned toward Belarus.

"No, he fought with a sophomore somewhere in the school; the only person who got hurt was Italy. He got tackled by Germany for trying to surrender at lunch." She slammed her locker and stood back up, fixing the ruffles in her dress. "Now go away, please?" Ukraine lowered her arms, she sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'm sorry I was bugging you this much. Could you tell me after school?" Belarus shook her head.

"I need to meet some friends at Brook Park."

"Over the phone then?" Belarus smiled.

"Alright, text or call?"

"Call, texting takes too long." Belarus nodded her head and Ukraine waved her goodbye, she turned around and headed for Math. She didn't like math so much, but if she left school or skipped class her parents would be extremely mad at her. She wasn't heading to the Math class that Italy or Germany went to, she was on a different team, for freshmen you are either put on Brink or Crest. Belarus, Poland, Japan, and Austria were on Brink. The others that were at the 'meeting' were on Crest.

Belarus heard that her Math teacher, Mr. Atsuko, was friendlier than Mrs. Amori on Crest. She felt as bored as the kids on Crest, however. He was more open; he would tell his students his experiences and share really cool stories with them. Like his wife used to be a psychic, but she had gone blind and…well… You can't be read palms when you're blind. And their kid, Akio, is double-jointed in his shoulders, he can crush a soda can in-between the blades of them.

After a good minute or two, she entered through the doorway and took a random seat at a long table. Around five kids were on the other side of the room and chatting to themselves, they huddled around each other and whispered when Belarus walked in. Those were the popular kids, consisting of Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Denmark. They followed each other everywhere, almost like they were one body, and if you took one of them away they would all die or something. She tried to avoid them as much as possible, they tried to get too close to Russia she would try to keep them apart.

Another kid entered and slumped into a sleep across from Belarus. He looked exhausted and tried to shut his eye's but Norway called over to him.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Egypt lifted his head "Got a lady yet?" Egypt lowered it again and ignored the rude remark. He shut his eyes and jolted when a playboy magazine hit him square in the face. Iceland shook his throwing arm and turned back to his laughing group; Sweden patted his back and smiled. Belarus cringed her teeth, they were so immature, but what could she do?

A threesome walked in and sat down at the table next to Belarus, the Nordic's tried to keep the conversation to themselves but a few sentences stuck out that Belarus could understand.

"….ran away….looked like a wimp… loser…" "…tripped…cried…little blood…what a n00B!" "…who…?" "Russia" That's it, they just crossed the line. She stood up and stormed over to the group, they all looked over at her as she grabbed Finland by his collar and lifted him above his head. He gave out a whimper as he was thrust even higher.

"Who was the person that hurt my future husband? Tell or I'll beat the snow out of Sweden's boy toy!" Norway spoke up

"What are you talking about?" Belarus shook Finland once

"I heard you guys talking about you scaring Russia and he ran away, someone tripped him and he got hurt! You guys called him a loser! Who the hell did that?" The room was completely silent, Sweden told the truth.

"It wasn't Russia, it was Italy. Italy was playing soccer, the ball was flying towards him and he ran away. Russia happened to be crossing the field and Italy tripped over his scarf, got a bloody nose and cried. Now let go of my friend." Belarus was confused; she stared at Finland who was still suspended in midair. His eyes were starting to tear up because he didn't think she'd believe them. Her face finally started to redden; she laid down Finland who ran back to Sweden's open arms and walked back weakly to her desk. She stared at her lap the entire time.

Even in class she still felt bad, she didn't listen to the teacher, just stared into space.

Japan woke up in a soft bed in the nurses' office; he didn't know how he got there but thanked whoever dragged him all the way. He noticed Italy and Germany sitting on the edge of his bed; he rubbed his eyes for a second and finally greeted them.

"Hello, it is great that you came to visit me, but" Italy glomped Japan and rubbed both their cheeks together.

"We thought you'd never wake up! Good thing you did though, or else you'd be dead!" Germany laid a hand on Italy's shoulder and pulled him off Japan. He spoke in a serious tone.

"We got worried at lunch when you didn't show up, if you'll be feeling better after school, come to Brook Park. We need to meet some…friends." He didn't want to come out completely and say they needed to meet with their enemies.

"Soka, well, I'll think about it." That was exactly the response Germany didn't want to hear, if Japan ever said that then it was almost certain that he wouldn't go. "I promise I'll see about it" Maybe not…

Greece could now freely space out in Science; he didn't need to worry about whatever was going on. He was a little worried about where Italy was though; he was supposed to be in Science with him, he told the teacher something about a friend in the nurses' office and then left. But that was 10 minutes ago; he would've been back by now! He raised his hand, the teacher called on him.

"Where's Italy at? It's been over 10 minutes." Mr. Katsu nodded

"That's right, Japan was sick and he wanted to go see if he was okay. But, yes, he should've been back by now… Give me a second." He grabbed a phone on his desk and dialed a number. He held it up to his ear and turned away, all the kids started having their own personal chats. Greece hoped that Japan was okay, just yesterday, he was as healthy as the next guy. Today, he had missed lunch and one of his friends had to check up on him.

He checked his digital watch, the time blinked for 1:13. He still had about 40 minutes to go before he could on to Language Arts, 40 minutes to space out or draw. He decided to draw. He pulled out a blue ringed journal and flipped it to the middle of the book; the page was completely covered in cats. He had found a video of a poptart with cat parts that was farting out rainbows, Nyan kitty. On the top of the page Nyan Kitty was flying through the air.

A good five minutes later, a realism drawing of a cat was staring from the bottom corner of the page. Greece was finishing the shading when he heard his teacher calling on him, he looked up and the entire class was staring at him.

"Would you like to share to us what you've been working on, Greece?" Mr. Katsu had the projector on; there was nothing on the board. Without missing a beat, Greece replied.

"Yes, I'd love to!" He ran up and slipped the book under the camera, the entire class saw his work and started to laugh. Out of awe. Some of the kids were complementing his work, others were just awe struck. He started to blush from the reaction; he noticed Mr. Katsu was laughing. Greece watched him for a while before he explained.

"I've never had a student answer to that so quickly, this is, by far, the best class ever!" A handful of students started to cheer. This was one of Greece's favorite classes now.

**Well, the next chapter is done… I can't wait till I get some ideas for the next one… Send in some if you have them, you know who you are! And I know how to make Russia's face using the keyboard, but I won't tell you until I get a request! ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**PS. Japan's dream will mean something!**


	3. Chapter 3 Update Sorry Guys

Hey guys! McFishy X3 And I have bad news… -sad face- I'm going to stop this fanfiction… I've been having the worst artist block with this one and I can't handle the pressure of keeping up with over 5 fanfictions… It was great and all while it lasted, but… Just, see ya…

Check out my other fanfics though! Those have plenty of awesome reviews and stuff :D


End file.
